The Ticket to the Future is Blank
by Angry Blood Sister
Summary: Nick Stokes suddenly has to fulfill his duties as godfather when his cousin Evangeline and her husband are killed in a car accident.
1. Prologue

The Ticket to the Future is Blank

Prologue:

Disclaimer: I suppose I should have put disclaimers on all of my fanfics. I'm just lazy I guess. So here it is – I don't own the rights to any of the characters within this fictional story that are on CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, they are the property of CBS and the original creators. I got $2 to my name, so it wouldn't be very smart of you to sue me.

Description: Nick Stokes suddenly has to fulfill his duties as godfather when his cousin Evangeline and her husband die in a freak car accident.

A/N: this is my first RL fanfic, I've only ever written anime fics before, so this is something new for me. This story just started forming in my head and it's taken me several tries to make it work. It's typical OC placement, but I hope I've made it – if anything – slightly different from other fics. Also, I'd just like to say that I have somewhat of a crush on William Peterson (even though he is severely my senior), and it's really quite odd and unfortunate that my printmaking professor resembles him. sighs oh well. Hope you enjoy this.

Tabitha

Prologue:

He hadn't even been able to get to the crime lab before he was called out to the field. DB in the park, and from what Catherine told him it seemed to be sexual assault-turned-murder. He felt disconcerted and somewhat jaded when the thought of that being something 'typical' passed through his mind. _Sometimes I swear this job is ruining me_, he thought.

He pulled up to the crime scene in his Chevy; everything was sadly routine. He didn't quite know why this had started to bother him. This was his job, his life. It consisted of dead bodies and the people responsible for them, and he was to play the role of detective every time.

"Hey, Nick!" came the pleasantly raspy voice of his coworker, Catherine Willows. He hadn't really realized he had gotten out of the car and was walking towards the crowd of people until he heard her voice. _OK, Nick, stop spacing out. You're on the job now_, he inwardly scolded himself. He waved to the older woman as if he'd seen her from the get-go.

"Evening, Catherine. So what exactly do you have for me tonight?" he smiled. The same smile they all used when at work, one full of sadness and sick humor – it was disturbing sometimes what one human could do to another.

"Young girl, about 19-20. She was found by a couple taking a late night walk right over there." She pointed in the direction she had started to lead him. "She's pretty scantily clad,"

"What, you think she's a prostitute?" he asked. Memories of Kristy flew through his mind for a few brief moments.

"Not sure. Her clothes aren't really a dead giveaway. She could just as easily be a local girl or tourist. You know fashion these days." Nick gave a quick smirk and nod as a response as Catherine led him still further.

When they came upon the body Nick had to stay his breathe. The girl's neck had been broken, as well as blood matting her hair to the back of her head. He knelt down to take a closer look.

"There wasn't any kind of identification on her, so she very well could be a hooker. She hasn't any underwear, which normally wouldn't be that surprising if she is what we think she is, but there is evidence of sexual assault – vaginal bleeding, bruising all along her arms. What do you think, Nick?"

"I think-"his cell phone started to go off in his pocket. "Excuse me a sec." He stood up and pulled the phone out of his jacket pocket. "Nick here." He answered.

Catherine didn't even look at him while he was taking the call, figuring it was Grissom. She too crouched down to inspect the body, looking for anything that may be a relevant clue. It wasn't until she heard the sharp intake of breath and the muttered 'Oh my God' that she swiveled her head to look at her partner. When she saw Nick's face her maternal instincts kicked in and she stood up immediately. Nick looked like a deer in the headlights – eyes wider than she had ever seen and mouth gaping uncharacteristically.

"OK, I'll be there as soon as possible." And he hung up, just staring into empty space until Catherine put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nick? Nick, what's wrong?" she asked in honest concern.

"That was my Aunt Helen," he said briefly.

"And?" the blonde woman asked, really curious as to what could evoke such a reaction in her coworker.

"It's my cousin Evangeline. She and her husband were killed in a car accident." His eyes looked haunted.

"Oh, Nicky." Catherine cooed as she took the shocked man into her arms.


	2. I'm Leaving On a Jet Plane

The Ticket to the Future is Blank 

A/N: I just have to thank Ash for the lovely first review (claps for Ash). And although your suggestions are good ones (and some will be taken into consideration), I already have plans for Nick's new charge. And yes there's only one. It's going to be quite an interesting and unique situation. I hope my way isn't too much of a disappointment. Hehe. Also, thank you to Megan and dd9736 for the reviews. Keep 'em coming.

Tabitha

* * *

The Ticket to the Future is Blank

Chapter 1 : I'm Leaving on a Jet Plane

She stood in the open foyer of the house that she had lived in her entire life. She remembered falling down the stairs that stood just in front of her when she was four years old. She remembered coming home from the Saint Como parade every year since she could consciously remember wearing an insane amount of beads that had been thrown into the crowd. She remembered the laughter, the tears, the stress of going through puberty and knowing beyond a doubt that her parents hadn't understood. Well she had gotten over that, and now her parents were dead. She would never again come downstairs to witness her parent's morning ritual of dancing to old records while making coffee, or see them kiss and then look at each other like they were still twenty. She'd always wished she could find someone that could captivate her heart and soul like her father had her mother.

"I can't believe they're dead." She whispered to the house. Somehow that was enough of a goodbye for her. She'd miss this house. It was a living testament to the lives that had been lived within its embracing walls. But now wasn't the time to get sentimental. She had to leave – her house, her city – it was all about to be left behind. All for Las Vegas.

She heard the footsteps come up the front steps and stop just outside of the threshold and open door.

"Miss, we should leave now if you want to make your flight."

She turned to look at the quaint looking older gentleman; his clean white button-up t-shirt and gray pants struck her fancy and they were an immense comfort for some reason. Maybe if she could concentrate on simple things like the clothing of the people around her she'd be able to get to Nevada without crying. Anything, even the mundane and ordinary, to keep her from dwelling on the fact that she was now without anyone. At least for now.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was the end of the shift – early morning – and everyone was still distraught over what was now called the 'Phantom Rapist' case. In the past two weeks, three young women had been found raped and had their necks broken. What was frustrating was that there was no sign of any intercourse save for bruising on the cervical tissue. No pubic hairs, no semen found. And although Nick had been on the case from its earliest point, he had family matters to attend to. As soon as he had gotten the cal from his Aunt Helen, he'd called Grissom and said that he had to leave to at least attend the funeral. Grissom had of course consented. Some may view him as a heartless bastard at times, but it wasn't true. He understood the ties that bound one to their family.

So Nick had left Las Vegas that night on the earliest flight to New Orleans where his cousin Evangeline Delequois had lived, and more recently died in. The entire way there he had been in a total state of shock. He and Eva had been so close while they were children, and up until a couple years ago, they had remained in close contact. One can imagine that finding out that your best friend had been killed is quite traumatic. He still couldn't believe that Eva and her husband Renee were dead. He had always like Renee, and the feelings were mutual. Actually, the couple had liked Nick so much that they had made him their first and only daughter's godfather. And that was what was heaviest on his mind.

He walked by the DNA lab on his way out and Greg Sanders hurried out after him, jogging up beside Nick who refused to stop and chat. He hadn't the energy or interest to do such at the moment.

"Hey, Nick. So you're cousin is coming to stay with you, huh? That's cool. How old is she?" the quirky blonde practically bounced beside him. Nick just gave him a sideways glance and a quick curl of the lips.

"Who told you she was a she?" he asked half-heartedly.

"Grissom and Cath mentioned the whole guardianship situation to us so we wouldn't get all up on your back. Personally I think it was purely for Sara's benefit. You know how she gets all bent out of shape sometime and-"

"Greg," Nick exhaled, letting the younger man know that his rambling wasn't appreciated at the moment.

"Oh, sorry. But ya, so how old is she?" Nick stopped and turned to face the smiling lab technician.

"How old are you, Greg?"

"Twenty-nine." The smile grew another half inch.

"She's too young for you." Nick stated simply and continued on his way out of the crime lab, leaving Greg standing there, somewhat disheartened.

"Oh c'mon man!"

"She's too young for you!" Nick yelled over his shoulder as he turned the corner.

----------------------------------------------------

He'd gotten to the airport early. Actually, three hours early. He'd wanted this time to prepare himself. He wasn't quite sure what was going to be in store for him. When he had been in Louisiana he had been completely surprised when he had been asked to be present at the reading of the will. It meant a couple more days in New Orleans, a couple days that Grissom had been more than willing to give surprisingly enough. But it wasn't just the fact that his presence was requested, but what his part in the whole affair was. When he was younger, when Evangeline and Renee had first told him they were expecting a baby, he was surprised and honored that they had chosen him to be their child's godfather. None of his siblings had asked him, not that the thought had even really crossed his mind, but as soon as they asked he hastily accepted. He had been touched that they had even considered him. So the news shouldn't have been as surprising as it was.

Christabel Isabeau Lucille Delequois, his goddaughter, was now eighteen years old. Legally, she was an adult and therefore responsible for her own well being as far as the government was concerned. And according to the will, her parents had left a substantial inheritance with her as the sole beneficiary, so she would be by all accounts completely able to live on her own. Aside from one small stipulation – sole custody would be transferred to her godfather until she became twenty years old. Even if she went away to school, she was still in his care. Nick couldn't understand it. What kind of legal grounds was that based on? He had asked the lawyer that exact question, and though he tried to understand, he still couldn't quite wrap his mind around it. So now he was to be the caretaker of this girl who he hadn't seen since she was eleven years old. This was going to be hard to get used to. Of course the little girl he had known had grown up into a young woman who was miles away from what he had remembered.

And just as he was thinking about how his new charge had changed the announcement came over the speaker that the flight from New Orleans had arrived and was now deboarding. He stood up and walked a little closer to the gate she was to coming out of. His heart sped up a bit, he was nervous, the usual thoughts going through his mind – was she going to like him, would he like her, was it gonna be weird living together – all that practical human relations stuff.

Then he saw her, her skin just a shade or two darker than most Caucasians, her bright aquamarine eyes that she had inherited from her mother, and her long dark hair that had been put into perfectly formed dreadlocks. Her clothing was quite bohemian looking. But it wasn't her appearance that struck him, it was the withheld sorrow that was in her eyes. Even from a distance it was noticeable and his heart went out to her. Every other thought fled from his mind, he just wanted to help this girl now and if it meant letting her into his home, then he was more than willing.


	3. A Concept of Pain

**The Ticket to the Future is Blank**

**Chapter 2: A Concept of Pain**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting at the airport had been relatively quiet and brief. Nothing more than what was necessary had been said; the usual salutations and offerings to help carry luggage. The same was to be said for the unusually long ride back to Nick Stokes' apartment. Neither knew what to expect from the other or themselves for that matter, finding themselves both thrown into a situation that was a little more than odd. Being silent was decidedly the most acceptable course of action for the time being.

It was nearly evening and the sky was darkening down considerably when the black SUV pulled into the small paved driveway. Nick turned the vehicle off and pocketed the keys, then turned on his new roommate with a nervous smile.

"Well, here's home." And then quickly turned away when she had met his gaze. He didn't know exactly why, but this young girl made him slightly uncomfortable. He then got out of the car before she could respond in any way, circling around back of the Tahoe to get the luggage that had come with his goddaughter on the plane. He had intentionally lost himself in throwing a duffel bag over his shoulder that he didn't notice Christabel come up beside him and grab a suitcase. He jumped only slightly when she spoke.

"So, did my things arrive alright?" she asked.

It took Nick a few moments to even understand what she had asked, and a few more to dredge up an answer.

"Uh, ya. Everything showed up yesterday. I put it all in the spare room – well, I guess it's your room now-"he gave a small nervous laugh. "But ya, it all arrived ok as far as I know." He found himself staring into her bright blue-green eyes and quickly averted them and grabbed one more bag, then closed the trunk door.

They were both quiet all the way in. Nothing was said when Nick fumbled with the keys that were normally so familiar to him. And again, no words were spoken when the two nearly ran into each other in the hall. It was an odd, clumsy sort of waltz that they performed on tiptoe, not knowing where to move really but doing it nonetheless because talking just seemed inappropriate. And that was how the two remained, in this almost vow of silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing the dinner hour when the new monastery feel of the apartment was broken. Nick, a bit more at ease after having had a few hours to think, asked his young cousin if she'd like anything specific for supper. As it turned out, she too had a thing for America's favourite meal – pizza. And it was over all-dressed pizza (olives and fetta cheese included) that their first real conversation started.

"You know, I never would have thought to put fetta on this." Nick uttered while chewing. "It's good."

"Papa liked it this way." Christabel replied, smiling. Nick stared at her expression, watching it change from admiration to a slight reoccurrence of the same sadness he'd witnessed in the terminal. Her more-than tan colored skin seemed to lighten as the emotion took hold of her body. Nick's initial reaction was to reach out to comfort her, but on second thought, he wasn't so sure what he should do, they being practical strangers. But just as Nick was about to say something – anything – to change to subject, Christabel spoke up.

"You know, Nick isn't a very becoming name for a man." The corner of her lips quirked just a little, sending a slight chill down Nick's spine. It was oddly reminiscent of Grissom.

"How do you figure?" he asked, more intrigued by the comment than insulted.

"Well, Nick is a boys name. Nick, Nicky – they're names you give a child, things that they can understand so that they don't become tongue tied by the full power of their names. You are Nicholas," she said, though her pronunciation made it sound like 'Nicklas'. Nick was just starting to recognize her slight southern accent, though it was warped by the French influence of New Orleans.

"I remember that my mother called you Nicholas, always." She reminisced slightly. Nick smiled. "I rather like long names. So much more elegance- something the world is lacking at the moment." She sighed, putting down the slice of pizza she had been only nibbling at for the past few minutes. Nick didn't quite know what to say for a few glancing moments.

"You were really young the last time I visited your parents, what were you, eleven?"

"Ten and a half, actually." She corrected, that slight smile appearing again, and inflicting the same response in Nick.

"And you remember your mother calling me, Nicholas?"

"Of course, I have quite a good memory." The smile grew by a few degrees.

"I see." Nick smiled. "But do you remember what I brought you that time?" he challenged.

"You brought me a stuffed armadillo, and you told me that it was the state animal of Texas because 'likes us Texans, it's got a thick skin, so we're hard to hurt,'"

"Damn," Nick chuckled a bit, smiling and looking at his cousin unbelievingly. "I can't believe that you remember that."

"Ya well, like I said,"

"A good memory, I know." Nick chuckled again.

There was another long pause, though not quite as uncomfortable as any before. It was more of a moment of silence, a time to take a moment to reflect.

"I guess I have more Texan blood in me that I'd realized," Christabel suddenly said, though it was just barely more than a whisper.

"Why do you say that?" Nick's head tilted slightly.

"After all this, after having," she paused. "Having lost both of my parents, I can't really feel it."

"Feel what?"

"Grief. I know I'm supposed to feel it. And don't misunderstand me, I miss Mama and Papa dearly, but I don't feel that 'my world has ended' in a manner of speaking. I think I was a more upset at the fact that certain little routine things would be absent from my life than at the fact that my parents are dead."

Nick studied the girls face. Her eyes were somewhat blank, not really seeing, and her features mirrored this as well. It was in a way unsettling.

"The wound is still fresh, Christabel. I imagine that you're still in shock."

"All things in their own time sort of thing, right." She said, head tilting slightly forward. It was the same look that Evangeline had given him on many occasions, and it always made him feel like he'd stated something that was blatantly obvious. But this wasn't quite the same; it didn't last long enough to have its full affect. Christabel's expression became sullen once more. "I don't know, I suppose I just don't feel human if I can't feel such a base emotion. It's like I'm numb to everything, but even that's not quite right."

"It's just another concept of pain, Chris. 'S nothing to worry about, believe me."

"I suppose." She accented unconvincingly

From then on all that could be heard in the small townhouse was that of food being chewed. Decidedly no the best sound, Nick mused. But what else was he to do. About fifteen minutes later Christabel said a scant 'Goodnight' and went off to her room. Nick waited to her the soft scuff and click of the door closing and finally exhaled.

"This is going to be interesting." He said to himself, running his hand nervously through his hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks go to Ash (sorry I spelt Sara wrong), Shelbers, dd9736 (the story would take a turn for the worst if she were younger, though I do see where you're coming from), and Tickled Pink. I love reviews; they make me ever so happy. It's nice to know that people like your work (even though this isn't completely mine, they aren't my characters. Oh well.) Yes, there will be a relationship – a couple actually – romantic and otherwise, and they will make themselves apparent in due time. Hehe. So, on with the reviews!


End file.
